Storing and allowing subsequent use of biological materials and associated data collected in clinical studies is one way for the NIDDK to meet its responsibility to maximize the value of these studies. The NIDDK's Central Repositories'collection of the biosamples and associated clinical, diagnostic, genotypic, pedigree structure and/or other data is a resource that advances the development of diagnostic and treatment tools for many diseases. The NIDDK Biosample and Genetics Repositories, which are separately supported, house biological materials collected in large clinical studies. The project described in this Statement of Work, which will be referred to herein as [unreadable]The Data Repository,[unreadable] stores the data from these large studies, including data associated with the stored biosamples and acts as the Data Coordinating Center for the NIDDK Central Repositories. The Database Repository, acting as a central coordinating entity, facilitates efficient distribution of data and samples. As an archive and distributor of highly usable legacy datasets, the Repository also allows re-analysis of these data and, where relevant, of specific biosamples, thus encouraging work by junior investigators, investigators with novel approaches, and others not included in current collaborations.